Final Fantasy IV enemy abilities
This is a list of all enemy abilities from Final Fantasy IV Enemy Abilities A } |Restores HP equal to 1/3 of current HP. |Black Knight, Satanite, Draculady, ZeromusEG |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Alert !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Alarm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Summons a monster into battle. |Security Eye, Searcher |} B } |Inflicts damage equal to 1/10 of a character's Max HP. |Beam Cannon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Bang !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Bang !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Bang !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts around 2000 damage to the party and Sap. |Zeromus |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Wave !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Big Tsunami !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Tidal Wave !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts heavy Water elemental damage to the party. |Cagnazzio, Leviathan, Ogopogo |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blast !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Mind Blast !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Mind Blast !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Moderate non-elemental damage as well as Paralyze and Sap. |Mindflayer, Zemus's Breath |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blaze !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blaze !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blaze !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Heavy Fire elemental damage to the party. |Chimera, Chimera Brain |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blitz !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blitz !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Lightning Flash !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Lightning elemental damage to the party. |Gold Dragon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blizzard !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Snowstorm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Ice Storm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Heavy Ice elemental damage to one or more party members. |Blue Dragon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blk.Hole !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Black Hole !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Removes all good statuses from the party. |Zeromus, Brachioraidos |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Bluster !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blaster !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Blaster !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |50% chance of inflicting Paralyze or Death. |Cait Sith, Coeurl, Coeurl Regina |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Breath !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Bad Breath !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Bad Breath !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts all statuses on an ally. |Malboro, Great Malboro, Lunarsaurus |- |} C } |Inflicts Confuse. |Lamia, Lamia Queen, Flan Princess, Lamia Matriarch |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Cold Mist !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Cold Mist !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Used as a counter when in Mist form. Moderate Ice elemental damage to the party. |Mist Dragon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|"Come Dance" !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Dancing !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Berserk. |Flan Princess |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Count !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Doom !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Doom on one or all allies. |Ahriman, Plague, Zeromus ET |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Counter !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Counter Horn !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Used as a counter to all attacks except the Chocobo summon. |Antlion |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Croak !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Summons Bog Toads |Bog Witch |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Crush !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Crash Down !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Death. |Demon Wall |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Curse !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Curse !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Curse !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Curse. |Scarmaglione, Dinozombie, Dark Knight, Satanite, Geryon |- |} D } |Minor non-elemental damage and inflicts Sap. |Malboro |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Disrupt !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Dimension 9 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Ninth Dimension !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Death. Is Reflectable. |Trap Door |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Removes HP from the target and gives it to the user. |Bloodbones, Succubus, Blood Eye |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|DullSong !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Cursed Song !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Song of Curse !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Used as a counter to Fire elemental attacks. Inflicts Slow to the party. |Scarmiglione (Undead) |- |} E F G } |Inflicts Confuse. |Calcabrena, Miss Vamp |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Glare !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Scorch !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Major Fire elemental damage. |Brachioraidos, Flamehound |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Globe 199 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Number 199 !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts 9999 damage to an ally. |CPU, Brachioraidos, Proto-Babil, Death Mech |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| | | |- |} H } |Removes all bad statuses from party. |Dr. Lugae |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Heat Ray !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Heat Ray !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts major Fire elemental damage to the party. |Red Dragon |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Hold Gas !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Cursed Aura !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Ice Bind !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Paralyze to the party. | |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Hug !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Embrace !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Petrify. Also fully heals target before Petrify except in the Nintendo DS version. |Moonmaiden, Zeromus ET |} I } |Major non-elemental damage to the party. | |} L } |Major non-elemental damage. |Dr. Lugae (Mech), Death Mech |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|N/A !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Major non-elemental damage to the party. |Deathmask |- |} M } |Inflicts damage to the party equal to 1/10 of their max HP. |Attack Node, Death Mech |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Medic !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Removes all bad statuses from party. | |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|MegaNuke !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Mega Flare !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Mega Flare !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Extreme non-elemental damage to the party. |Bahamut, Dark Bahamut, Brachioraidos |- |} N O P } |Inflicts Poison and minor non-elemental damage to the party. |Lugae (Mech), Geryon, Scarmiglione |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Pollen !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Pollen !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Non-elemental damage and Sap on the party. |Blood Flower, Death Flower |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Powder !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Cold Snap !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Poison Powder !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Non-elemental damage and Blind to party. |Flying Eyes, Hell Flapper, Gloom Wing |- |} Q R } |Inflicts Gradual Petrify. |Medusa, Gorgon, Barbariccia |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Reaction !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Chain Reaction !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Destroys all enemies. Response to Lightning elemental attacks. |Dark Grenade |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Regen !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Revives 1 fallen enemy. | |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Remedy !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Heal !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Restore !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Restores HP equal to 1/10 of max HP. |Cagnazzo, Lunarsaurus, Dark Bahamut, Defense Node, Bracioraidos |- |} S } |1/3 chance of Paralyze, Silence, or Curse. |Lilith, Hiromi Nakada |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Storm !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Maelstrom !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Reduces party's HP to single digits. Used as a counter by Behemoths to Holy elemental attacks. |Barbariccia (Elements), Behemoth, Brachioraidos |- |} T V W } |Same as the Black Magic spell Tornado, but is more effective. Used as a counter to Lightning elemental attacks for Tidarithan and as a counter to Holy elemental attacks for Zeromus. |Tidarithan, Zeromus |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Whisper !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Whisper !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Pig on an ally. |Dark Elf, Lil' Murderer |- !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Wreathe !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"|Entangle !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| !bgcolor="#AFB5D7"| |Inflicts Paralyze. Used as a counter. |Gold Dragon, Hydra, Twin Snake |} Category:Final Fantasy IV